Damon Garou
General information Appearance Human He's a tanned guy with warm, brown eyes. Most people consider him good looking with his well trained body and strong, masculine features. Loup Garou His fur is black and grey with white mouth, stomache and legs. His eyes have an orange/brown glow to them. He is average wolf size but he has a very deadly and impressive set of teeth – not to mention the claws. Personality Human Just like the rest of his family, Damon is a very family oriented person who always puts his family before anything else. Unlike his older brother, Derek Garou, Damon is not the dominant kind – still he is excelent in the roll as leader do to the fact that he lisents to the group and is great at making good desitions quickly. Damon is considert kind and always ready to help. He also has a hard time dealing with the fact that he is "a monster" – because when he is turned he can harm people and even kill them. But as the years pasted by and he learned how to control himself he now wants to use his powers to help people any way he can. Being a part of a huge family, Derek is very social and feels more safe having people around him. He’s a bit old fashion and traditional (that being his family’s traditions not the Capitol’s or the Games) from time to time – except at full moon. Full moon At full moon he much more easily loses his temper. He is more aggressive and also stronger than usual – both in humane and wolf form. He also gets a bit more flirty and lacks of his traditions and manners. Loup Garou He forgets a lot of his moral responsibilities. He refers to his natural instincts; those of a wolf which makes it a lot easier – even natural – to kill others. But no matter how hungry and starving he might get his humane side would never ever let him eat humane flesh. Never! Skill Information Strengths Human Damon is a strong and a very experienced hunter who fits perfectly into the role as leader. He is very loyal and protective fighting till the bitter end for his family and friends. Even thought he's a rather large guy he is very fast. Loup Garou He’s a deadly killer with advance in speed and strength – not easy to harm do to the fur and tuff skin. His fur will also protect him against cold and camouflage '''him perfectly in a forest of wooden area. He '''won’t feel a great deal of remorse in killing people, as he will in humane form. Being on his own won’t be that big of a problem. Weaknesses Human He will have difficulties killing other humane beings and feel a great deal of remorse and frustration afterwards (talking it over with a friend might help a little – and being self-defence might help him recovery too). Damon is not good being on his own; he is a group person and will find it very lonely and unsafe to be on his own. He has never learned to swim (when in wolf form he is able to do a bit of dog swimming - do to instincts). Loup Garou Silver is toxic to him. A small doss (like a small cut) will be extremely painful and won’t heal or stop bleeding without being treated – but he’ll be able to do fine. A large doss (like a wound) will go into the veins and poison his very blood which in the end will reach his hearth and make it stop – in other words: He'll die! Being in the form of a wolf he might be mistaken for a real wolf or mutt and get haunted or even shot. Making him furious doing a full moon might turn out deadly for the accuser – a kill Derek might never ever recover from. Backstory Leonard the Loup Garou, who came to the country in a time long before Panem was founded, is the founder of the Garou Family. He was from a place called France and with him he brought “The Sin of Saints”. Known to one family as a gift from the ancestors of the North, and to another the curse of the night. Leonard the Loup Garou had the ability to transform he’s body into that of a wolf. It gave him strength and power no ordinary man could ever achieve but it also made him a hunted man. A gift pasted on by blood. His kind got the name Loup Garou in English “werewolf” and his kin became known as the Garou Family. Leonard’s grandsons made sure to hid their gifts in order to survive – an act which made it possible for the family to survive until this day. They hide one part of themselves to protect each other. “One part for them all. All life for a part” ''is, has and always will be the motto of the Garou Family. The Garou Family has a tradition of cousins marrying each other in order to keep the bloodline pure. Therefore the Garou Family sees nothing wrong in the fact that Derek's mother and father are cousins. Either the fact that Damon is engaged to his cousin Naomi Garou. Damon and his older brother Derek had a happy childhood playing together with their many cousins. As children Damon and his cousin Naomi Garou were very found of each other, therefor it didn’t come as a surprise when Damon proposed to Naomi at her 15th birthday. She said yes, and they both look forward to marry at the age of 18 and start a family tougher. If he doesn’t get killed in the games that is… '''Family' James Garou (father) and Evynne Garou (mother). Older brother Derek Garou (18) Fiancé and cousin Naomi Garou (16) Cousins Bruce Garou (18) and Jacob Garou (17) Uncle George Garou and aunt Sansa Garou née de Léon (parents of Naomi Garou). 'Love Intrest' Damon is engaged and madly in love with Naomi. Game Information The Reaping Most likely Damon would be reaped but if one of his cousins were reaped he wound most definitely volunteer to take his place. Also if Naomi was reaped he would volunteer in order to get her home. Group Training Strategy He’s got a lot of talent which he will hide doing group training. Instead he’ll use the time to study the plants (this might give him an idea of what the arena will be like). He’ll also try to be talkative with the other tributes try to get to know them – to get an idea of the opponents but first of all because he truly wants to get to know them. And he’ll need some friends and allies in the arena. He will keep the fact that he is a Loup Garou a secret to everyone – and lie if the ask him. Alliance He will always team up with members of his family. If he’s lucky to be the only Garou in the Games (he doesn't want his family members to participate) he’ll team up with a group of tributes and most likely take the role as leader of the group. Private Training Strategy He’ll do some target practise with spears making sure not to hit any fatal points (head, heart, stomach, groin) but instead aim for shoulders, arms and legs. He’ll do it to show that he’s able to hunt but not that good in order to get a medium score. The medium score might help him not to be targeted by the other tributes. Again he won’t reveal being a Loup Garou – but if the Capitol might be suspicions they might provoke him to transform which would properly make his score go sky high and definitely make him a target. This is a worst-case scenario. Interview Angle Derek will be his natural, bad boy, charming, womanising self. But sadness will be shown in his normally cold eyes if talking about his family. Damon will be his natural, caring and smiling self. But sadness will be shown in his smile and he will talk about his beloved family and a lot of his happy memories with his brother, cousins and of course Naomi. He'll do his best not to cry. Bloodbath Strategy Derek will use his speed to go for a backpack in the edge of the Cornucopia or maybe – if the bloodbath isn’t too violent – he might go for a better backpack a bit closer to the Cornucopia. Games Strategy Humane He will stay with his allies, protect them and himself the best he can. He will prefer to place some distance between his group and the other tributes. If Naomi Garou or Derek Garou is a part of the alliance he will be over protecting and make sure that especially those two won't end up in any danger. Most likely he would end up in a vocal fight with his brother about who should be in chage – if no one interfears Derek will most likely "win" and become the leader. damon would never kill a family member or a loyal friend. Loup Garou If he’s a loner he’ll transform into a wolf and stay in that form most of the time. It’s very practical especially if the climate is cold or wooden. He would keep away from the other tributes by day and hunt by night both game and tributes. He will mostly take them by surprise and get mistaken for a mutation of the Capitol. If he comes upon other tributes doing the day he will show himself in humane form to lure them close, then transform and kill them quickly. 'Quotes' *“''What’s going on with me? You really wanna know? Well, so would I. Cause I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn’t be able to see, hear and smell. I can do things that should be impossible, I’m sleep walking three miles into the middle of the woods, and I’m pretty much convinced that I’m totally out of my freaking mind''” *“''I’m already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles.” — Damon to Stiles *“''Sorry. I just like hearing you laugh, and I love your smile” — Damon to Naomi *“''You sure this is a good idea?” *“''No, don't say, 'too easy.' People say, 'too easy' and bad things happen.” – Damon to Derek *“''Just another life-threatening conversation with your dad!” – Damon to Naomi *“''You might be an Alpha, but you're not mine.” – Damon to Derek *"If you lied and it gets people hurt, I'll be back to take away more than your pain." Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 10 Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Shadow in the Mirror Category:Shadow in the Mirror Tribute